


Prince Grossness and Cinderbeetle

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [9]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, F/M, Neitherworld (Beetlejuice), beetlejuice is instantly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Her name is Lydia, but he calls her Babes
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Series 500 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 30





	Prince Grossness and Cinderbeetle

She has a real spider as a brooch and her name is Lydia, but he calls her Babes.

She doesn't stand out much at first among the Netherworld crowd. She is dark and beautiful and hurts your eyes to look at for too long. She wears a dark dress like every other feminine person at Prince Vince’s ball, but what is different about her is that she talks to him. Says hello and hi like she has no idea who she's talking to and ignores the repulsed looks sent by other guests.

She’s wonderful.

He pulls out all the stops to impress her: turns his hair into snakes Medusa style, asking her to pull his finger and letting it detach from his hand, he even re-slicks his hair back with a wad of spit. She laughs through it all inviting him to dance when his theatrics are done. Prince Vince just about blows a gasket at that. They waltz together clumsily and he has the mind to be embarrassed, but she laughs again- a giggly thing she is and lets him spin her around to watch the way her dress billows out at the bottom. She’s truly a vision, a creepy cool sight, and Beetlejuice can hardly keep his eyes off her. There’s just something about her- she’s so alive, so animated even though she must be dead to be there in the Netherworld. Still, whatever it is about her that’s different from the rest of them she manages to capture the attention of everyone at the ball. 


End file.
